April
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Aun pese a todo, Mavis sabía que ella volvería a encontrarse con Zeref, aunque pasara el tiempo, ya que él le había enseñado varias cosas y una en especial era el sentimiento llamado amor
**April**

 **Viñeta**

 **Pareja: Zeref and Mavis**

 **Declaimer: Abril es uno de los meses favoritos míos, pensé detenidamente que si fuera una pequeña viñeta de esta pareja, pensé en tantos meses del año pero me decidí por este, aparte de que estamos en este mes. Si lo ultrajas te aseguro que estarás bajo aviso, primero notifícame a mí y te diré si te doy permiso de hacerlo o adaptarlo.**

 **Los personajes son originales de Hiro Mashima, este fic es solo de mi autoría y completa imaginación.**

" **Un mes, un momento y nosotros cruzamos miradas conociendo nuestro destino" by Yuli-chan**

 **~o.o~**

" _Abril florecía frente a mi ventana. Entre los jazmines y las rosas blancas de un balcón florido…"_

Mavis observo el lago, suspiro cansada, después de todo, su vida era difícil, _"Aceptémoslo Mavis, esto ya terminó"_. Negó levemente con la cabeza, Zeref había dejado el mundo de los vivos para ir a otro mejor, su vida eterna había culminado con la última batalla.

Sonrió melancólica, los chicos del gremio querían que ella volviera, su malefició fuera nada más que un sueño pero si aquello no les resultaba, ella aceptaba lo que sucediera y si era terminar con su vida mejor, volvería a verlo y no estaría de nuevo sola.

Lo extrañaba como la calidez de Abril, aquella bella estación donde las flores estaban floreciendo y en un gran campo podía encontrarlas, quería volver a verlo, ¿Por qué? Era simple la respuesta, ella quería a Zeref más que a nada, él le había enseñado a amar de una forma única y aunque estuvieran lejos, ambos sabían que estaban cerca del otro de una u otra forma.

–Sabes, te extraño… idiota –susurro Mavis observando los rayos de sol de aquel amanecer

Aquello de cierta forma para Mavis era traicionero, algo que no podría dominar a ciencia cierta, ni leyendo muchos libros o teniendo el gran conocimiento, el amor era algo cruel y también las despedidas, aún asi ella quería disfrutar de ese sentimiento.

Bajó con cuidado de las ramas del árbol, camino lentamente, las flores iban abriéndose lentamente y dejando aquel delicioso aroma por el lugar, el ruido de las aves era tranquilizador y ella sabía que eso anunciaba un nuevo inició de un día recordando, las noches eran tristes, después de todo nadie iba a visitarla pero aún asi se sentía feliz de saber que Fairy Tail crecía con grandes chicos.

Sentía una débil punzada, observo el amanecer y sonrió, después de todo. Mavis no podía seguir siendo eterna y lo sabía perfectamente, aquel primer día de Abril sería el último, volviendo a ver a Zeref y dejando a grandes magos atrás, se sentía feliz y a la vez triste, las despedidas eran lindas y a la vez dolorosas.

– Gracias chicos… ahora puedo regresar con él –susurro Mavis desapareciendo

Ella se había vuelto luz, una luz que se reunía con su mitad que por cosas del destino habían sufrido por causas que no iban a lograr entender pero de cierta forma, volvían a reunirse, volvían a verse, en aquel mágico lugar, un campo donde ellos pasarían tiempo juntos hasta de nuevo renacer y reencontrarse para no separarse nunca más.

– Te extrañe… –dijo Zeref abrazando a Mavis

–Yo igual…

Y pesé a todo, ellos volverían a reencontrarse varias veces, sin importar los años y el tiempo que pasara, ellos estaban destinados a volver porque sabían que era cosa del destino que estuvieran juntos para nunca separarse más, esperarían a tener otra vida que vivir.

Una nueva vida, una reencarnación, una nueva historia y sería como aquel bello amanecer de Abril con unos inicios que sabían que nunca se separarían hasta volver a encontrarse en una nueva vida.

* * *

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! ¿Que tal les pareció mi pequeña viñeta 7u7r lo se es hermosa XD, la verdad es que me encanta este mes aparte de que estamos en abril y dije porque no?**

 **Entonces pense y pense... hasta que di con mi viñeta perfecta :'v en un principio iba a ser one-shot pero no me resultaba porque andaba que o dios mio que debo hacer XD asi que dije ñeeee, mejor algo lindo y conmovedor**

 **Asi que adios flanesitos mios :3 espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden que... ¡Magical nuko Natsu Natsu! XD si quieren saber de que hablo, en mi perfil esta mi pagina, de hay encuentran un link de wattpad, solo lean lo que escribi XD jajajajajajaaj**


End file.
